kaijuhybrid_and_superkaijuhybridsfandomcom-20200216-history
Demo Flayer
Demo Flayer is a KaijuHybrid of the most living things in the Upside Down. Name The name "Demo Flayer" combines the Demogorgons name and the Mind Flayers name. Many people called it that because of his mouth. Design Appearance Demo Flayer looks like the Mind Flayer but white. He also has four arms and legs. He also has spikes on his back and two upper arms. He has four arms, two with hands and claws and the other two with no hands but with spikes. He's mouth opens up like the Demogorgon and the Demodog. His legs also has three claws at the end of his feet. He also has a tail that he can stab with. Roar The Demo Flayer's roar is combine with the MUTO's roar, Hospital Monster's roar, Demogorgon's roar, and the Mind Flayer's roar. At some points, he sounded like the Mind Flayer most of the time. Personality Demo Flayer's Personality is different and somewhat the same. He sometimes behaves like the Mind Flayer but more of a Apex Predator. Turning the world into the Upside Down. Demo Flayer is feared by people when they first saw him. Unable to hurt with weapons and missiles. Once the Demo Flayer sees something his size that wants to fight back. He will fight back as well. He was also tricked when he was first created to only one goal. Hunt down and kill the Mind Flayers. Before he also killed the white one, he notice that he looks like one too and turn on their side. Now that one goal has turn in the kill all humans goal. Origins Demo Flayer was the most powerful KaijuHybrid there is. It came to Earth in 2014 and decide to attack until it counter something that looks like its ally. Demo Flayer also has four arms, two with claws and two with spikes. Demo Flayer has the same mouth or head of the Demogorgon and Demodog have. It's also the first Mind Flayer to have legs and still fly. History Dimensional Rift s4 ep3: The Flayer's Planet Demo Flayer was created to kill the other Mind Flayers until it notice that it almost looks like its brothers and sisters. It turn on James and decide to attack him. James, Ten, and the others try to kill but they couldn't so they had to leave the planet and let the Demo Flayer live. Demozilla The Demo Flayer came to Earth in 2014 and decide to attack the planet until it counter something that looks like it's ally, Demozilla. When Demozilla attacked it, Demo Flayer fought back and almost killed Demozilla until jets flew in and fired missiles at it. After it retreated, Demozilla began to follow it. After a long way, Demo Flayer landed and started to attacked San Francisco. But then Demozilla showed up and they began to fight it out. Until it almost won that match. After Demo Flayer pinned Demozilla to a building, Eleven and Ten used their powers to help defeat this thing and Demozilla used his Atomic Breath to finish it off. Abilities Sharp Tail Demo Flayer has a sharp tail that he can stab Mind Flayers and Demozilla with. Claws and Spikes Demo Flayer has four arms, two with claws and two with spikes that he can stab with. He only use this attack on Demozilla when he jump on it's back and started stabbing him. Immortality The Demo Flayer is immortal and nothing can kill it. Expect Demozilla, Eleven, and Ten. Demo Flayer can withstand any attack that hit it with. Strength and Combat The Demo Flayer has the strength of King Ghidorah (Monsterverse) because when it first fought Demozilla, he won the fight but didn't kill him. Durability For something this big, it's tough as hell. The Demo Flayer can withstand anything you throw at it but only Demozilla, Eleven, and Ten were able to scar it and piss it off. EMP Like the MUTOs, The Demo Flayer can create a EMP to stop Demozilla from using his Atomic Breath on him. Flight Demo Flayer can still fly even if he does have any wings. Weaknesses Eleven's and Ten's Powers Eleven and Ten were able to beat the beast with their powers, however it took a lot of strengths to beat this thing. Category:KaijuHybrids Category:KH